It's Only True
by todo-mahem
Summary: It's only true if you believe it. When understanding hits Naruto a chain of events begins that triggers one of the most complicated events in both Naruto's and Sasuke's lives. Unable to handle any more Naruto runs while Sasuke broods. NaruSasu Shonen Ai.
1. Torn Apart

**A/N: ** - Hi and Welcome to my first ever fanfic. (That I am posting haha ) I'd love reviews; in fact reviewers will receive love and cookies... Figuratively speaking of course. .. For the record Naruto & Sasuke are 19 and my story line has virtually nothing to do with what will/ is happening on Naruto. I'm gonna play safe and say I've tweaked the characters personalities, so no hard feelings? This is completely my own so no one steal it. I've had enough or art thieves I don't think I can handle word thieves as well. 8D Not that it's something to steal. Oh man, I should just stop talking. xDD

Disclaimer: All rights for Naruto go to Masashi Kishimoto, I own nothing. The characters are not my own and I claim no rights also. –Mutters- if they were mine SasuNaru would have happened from the start... --

So Hobey Ho; let's go! -chuckles-

--

It's Only True.

By todo-mahem.

.:Chapter One: Torn apart:.

--

It had all been too easy. As Sasuke's return to Konoha settled down and gradually the villagers began to once again accept the Uchiha raven as their own once more; to Naruto it had just seemed too easy. Life had returned with a sense of normalcy as Naruto continued to advance in his ranks and Sasuke taking on a role of Anbu captain. Sakura, with Tsunade's guidance started to organise medical Nin teams to accompany missions.

Between Sasuke and Naruto, the stale mate of rivalry continued. At least for a while. As the time they were forced to spend together heightened Naruto began to notice the little things that had changed. Though Sasuke treated him as an equal, looked at him with some regards of friendship, there was always that look on Sasuke's face. When he thought Naruto wasn't looking, he'd examine Naruto as if confused and searching for an answer. That, he had never used to do. The nonchalant Sasuke remained adamant when ever others were present but when they were alone Sasuke almost seemed to relax. It was different. Nice even and for one reason or another it calmed Naruto. It made him happy.

It was when they were walking to Ichiruka's that it happened. The event in their lives that completely tore the two apart, what started it all. For the majority of the day Naruto had been silent, revelling in his glory of beating Sasuke in training. He had successfully pinned the raven, earning a scowl that would have killed any other man on sight. The never before heard words that came from Sasuke's lips following Naruto's triumph had put Naruto in such a state of happiness that he'd decided they'd celebrate.

'_Fine Dobe, you win!'_

Sniggering to himself Naruto intertwined his fingers and placed his hands behind his head. He heard the irritated sigh from Sasuke, who walked beside him and laughed again. It was just too much!

Then he felt it again. The small flutters in his stomach as he heard the raven's sigh. His sound of his step, the glimpse of dark hair as he walked beside him. Was he sick? This feeling was almost nauseating. But, it was familiar.

But from where...

Naruto stopped. His body went into a state of shock as he grasped what he now understood. Sakura. It was Sakura! The feeling he now felt towards Sasuke's very being, four years ago had once belonged to Sakura. But what did this mean?

'_...'_

"Oh shit!" Naruto exclaimed as his hands dropped to his sides and his mouth fell open. He knew what it meant.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked, stopping in front of Naruto and giving the blond and exasperated look. "What's it?"

Slowly Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's. In his stomach the fluttery feeling heightened until it seemed to take over his body. It felt so... nice.

"You." Naruto mumbled his eyes narrowing into an accusatory glare. "This... This is your fault!"

"What is my fault?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes. What was the blond on about his time.

But Naruto wasn't paying attention any more. He was trying to figure out when this had started. When the raven had first caused this... _thing_, to happen. Briefly Naruto remembered two weeks ago in training when they clashed together, kunai raised at each other's throats when Naruto and Sasuke's eyes had met and Naruto's guard had dropped. 'La la' land had claimed him and Sasuke had claimed a win. How had Naruto not noticed?

Before then? When Naruto had once again found Sasuke, after more than three years of searching for him, finally finding him then losing him once more, Sasuke had been found standing over Itachi's body, blood on his hands, kunai at his own throat. He had looked at Naruto and in a somewhat dream like state asked what more there is to live for? Naruto's reply had shocked himself, spoken before he even knew the words were his own.

'_Me Sasuke. You can live for me.' _

The raven had dropped his kunai as he fell into unconsciousness and to this day Naruto had no idea if he had even heard him. But he had said those words. He had meant them. Before that, perhaps there were hints. Possibly the biggest was just how much Naruto missed Sasuke. The determination to get him back which he claimed was for Sakura, for his anger. Inside not even Naruto was willing to admit that he missed Sasuke.

Snapping out of his thoughts Naruto once again gapped at the stoic figure in front of him. He was now staring at Naruto curiously waiting for an explanation, with no idea of the turmoil that Naruto was facing inside. Raising his arm Naruto pointed at Sasuke, not noticing how much his arm shook.

Briefly Naruto wondered if it was a good idea to confess his feelings but that was quickly put aside. The bastard would have to pay for this one.

His expression becoming one of anger Naruto began to spill out his words.

"I accepted that you left." Naruto's voice shook and so he took a deep breath before continuing. "And I accepted you back. I've been your friend, through all of this and yet you still have the gal to do this to me. To me! Your best friend. How dare you!" Naruto was shaking.

Sasuke, who until then had remained somewhat amused by the display, narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What are you on about dobe? I didn't do anything!"

"Don't call me that teme. You did plenty!"

Sasuke was irritated now. He took a step forward, successfully making the blond back off a step.

"And what is it, pray tell, did I do to you?" Sasuke's words were like ice, his expression cold as he glared at Naruto.

Briefly Naruto wondered how such an expression could scare anyone; it was too damn cute... Naruto cursed silently to himself. This was bad.

"You make me sick!" Naruto explained.

"..."

Sasuke turned and began to walk away. Grabbing his arm Naruto twisted him back to face him, not letting go of his hold.

"I'm serious Sasuke! My stomach, you make me feel nauseous."

"Are you insinuating that I have made you pregnant dobe?" Sasuke asked, a light smirk playing across his mouth, catching Naruto for a moment and sending him back to 'la la' land. He was so dead.

"No moron, I'm _insinuating_ that you made me fall in love. _That _is what I am trying to say. This stupid sick feeling in my stomach, don't think Sakura would have willingly had it for me anyway, it's freaking awful. No wonder you hide from your feelings you emotionless bastard, it's sickening this damn happy feeling." As Naruto babbled on, Sasuke froze. His eyes widened. He hadn't expected this; this had caught him off guard.

Did Naruto, just confess to him?

"... and Gaara! Why would he want this? Who in their right mind would? I understand granny Tsunade harbouring it for that damn pervert, because well, the whole right mind thing. But as I was saying, Kiba loving Hinata was a bit unexpected. He of all people I thought would kill himself before he felt like this. I wonder if Iruka feels like this. He seems to grab his stomach sometimes when Kakashi talks to him, what is it with perverts these days? Those damn books. Anyway Iruka looks positively sick, what with his red face, he must get a fever every time he see's Kakashi. Maybe I should take him to Tsunade..." Naruto trailed off, finally snapping back to reality to see that the wind had changed, and the expression Sasuke was frozen with was almost comical. Almost.

Sasuke looked scared.

It made Naruto nervous.

Naruto began to wave his hand in front of Sasuke's face, side to side.

"Sasuke? Sasuke... Sasuke?"

As if waking from a dream the raven locked eyes with Naruto. With a sharp intake of breath, Sasuke seemed to unfreeze, opting for an expression of controlled anger.

"No." Said Sasuke.

"Ne Sasuke? What do you mean no?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"I said no." Sasuke shook his arm free of Naruto's grasp and took a step backwards. "No to you, no to love, no to all of this! I am going to leave and when I see you again you better have seen Tsunade or a doctor or something, get something for your stomach, for your head too..." Sasuke was rambling as his pace increased, putting more distance between himself and the blond.

"...Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He looked hurt Sasuke noticed, but put it aside. This wasn't really happening. Naruto was just sick.

"No Naruto. I'll see you later." Before Naruto could blink, Sasuke had preformed the hand signs and teleported leaving a cloud of smoke.

"What just happened?" Naruto muttered to himself. Confused and disorientated Naruto did the only thing he could do. He stopped by Ichiruka's and grabbed some ramen before heading off to find Sakura and discuss the most important and random event of his life.

--

Tsunade was pissed which in turn meant Sakura was pissed. For her part, Tsunade had every right to feel as she did. Jiraiya had been caught peeping in the hot springs for the sixteenth time that month. Caught that is. Who knows how many times he got away with it... and Tsunade was fed up. There was no end to the amount of Nin she would have to place around the hot springs to stop the man. The complaints from the local women kept coming in and had reached a whole new level. Some thing would have to be done and Tsunade wasn't looking forward to that confrontation.

As Tsunade proceeded to break every available object in her office while ranting and raving about the perverted hermit, Sakura was cringing in the hall way. She had been told, on no uncertain terms to report to Tsunade first thing that morning with her report on the progress for the medical Nin units. Now that Sakura looked back on it, perhaps there were a few loose terms somewhere in the order. Two meters away a fist broke through the hallway wall with a loud crash followed by more yelling. Definitely some loose terms Sakura decided as she placed the report on the desk in the hallway before making a run for it.

--

Naruto was standing outside the Hokage's building. His normally tanned face had somehow become as pale as Sasuke's. Clasped in his hands was a full bowl of Ramen which he had walked away from Ichiruka's with without paying for. With the look on his face, they hadn't said anything.

Naruto had been thinking. In the few minutes it had taken to walk from where Sasuke and he had been standing to Ichiruka's Naruto had already convinced himself that his life was obsolete. He had confessed, been rejected and was heartbroken. But more than that; he loved Sasuke. Naruto loved Sasuke.

The shock was now gone, leaving in its place a shallow incomplete feeling. This was wrong. Naruto felt wrong. Ever so slowly the yet unshed tears in Naruto's eyes began to fall. The bowl of Ramen in his hands fell to his feet, spilling the contents onto the ground.

--

Sakura stood frozen in her footsteps. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. Fear flooded over her worse than she had ever felt before.

"What. The. Fuck." She breathed before running towards Naruto and pulling him into her arms. His shaking form pressed against her, his arms winding around body. Once being this close to Naruto would have repulsed the girl, but not now. Not after everything they'd been through. Naruto was her best friend and he was in pain.

"What Happened Naruto?" Sakura asked, her face pressed against the taller man's chest was slightly muffled. "Are you hurt? Is it Sasuke?"

At the mention of Sasuke's name Naruto's body stiffened at his breath caught. Slowly pulling back from Sakura, Naruto wiped his eyes.

"Sakura, I need your help... Please?" Naruto whispered and Sakura had to lean in to hear him properly. Reaching out she grabbed his hand in her own and gently pulled him away from the building towards her house.

"Of course Naruto, anything you need. We can talk at my place." She said.

As Naruto followed Sakura, he walked listlessly. His steps were uneven and his head had fallen forward, his bangs covering his eyes. The pure sight of Naruto so un-energetic worried Sakura. What could have happened to make Naruto like this? Glancing back Sakura looked once more at the spilt ramen on the ground. This wasn't good.

--

Curled up on Sakura's couch Naruto was taking what he had been informed were 'deep calming breaths'. In other words Naruto was breathing in a way that sounded like a cross between hyperventilating and bedroom noises. He really didn't get the point of this exercise. But Sakura said it would help. When he had gotten so worked up as he explained the situation he'd almost fainted from lack of air. Sakura for her part was doing her best not to laugh at the blond. Poor Naruto, he so easily worked up.

Naruto was altogether confused. He didn't think Sakura liked Sasuke like she used to. Not after he had come back anyway. She just didn't. But for some reason Naruto wasn't convinced that she was completely over him. There was always that sad glance in his direction when they'd all go out for dinner. Or when she'd invite him out as friends and he'd decline, she'd look so down it made Naruto's heart hurt a little. When Naruto had finally worked up the courage to ask Sakura if she still liked the raven she had just shaken her head and smiled.

'_There is no point in pining if I can never have him. Besides... I think he likes someone else.'_

Sakura had refused to say more and Naruto had given up on asking. He had no idea who Sasuke could like. Did he even have those kinds of emotions?

Now here he lay, with Sakura supporting him more than he thought he deserved. Somehow Naruto felt guilty for liking Sasuke. Then again, it's wasn't like it would go anywhere.

"I just... Don't know what to do Sakura." Naruto said once he had finally started to breath normally again. "Am I meant to do anything?"

Smiling Sakura looked at Naruto's anxious expression. He was curled up with his head resting on her lap. Her hands were running through his hands in such a calming way that Naruto was sure he could fall asleep.

"You have to chase him Naruto." She said.

"Chase him? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Chuckling quietly to herself Sakura was quiet amazed by how love affected Naruto. Could he really be this oblivious?

"You spent years chasing after Sasuke, are you seriously telling me that you aren't going to do it now? When it matter more? When love is on the line?" Taking a breath Sakura went on. "Naruto I think, if Sasuke makes you happy you shouldn't let him go. Make him realise that you're serious and don't let him say no."

"...Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think... If Sasuke says no again, I think it would hurt too much."

"What would you do?" Sakura asked.

"I ... I don't know."

Sighing Sakura gently lifted Naruto's head from her lap and stood up, pulling Naruto up with her. When had he gotten so tall she wondered as she stood in front of him.

"I'll be here for you Naruto. Whatever happens, ok?"

Pulling Sakura forward Naruto hugged her. "Thank you Sakura."

--

Standing out front of Sasuke's apartment Naruto took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was late afternoon and only that morning Naruto had confessed. He heard the raven's light steps and inwardly cringed. This was perhaps the scariest moment of his life. It beat facing the Akatsuki and Orochimaru combined. This was terrifying, this was love.

This was Sasuke.

Sasuke looked perfect. He had obviously had a shower since that morning and was wearing a black shirt and white pants. His hair hung still damp down his face making him resemble Itachi a little.

Hurriedly retrieving himself from 'la la' land, Naruto took a deep breath.

"Uh... Hey Sasuke." He began.

After sufficiently glaring at the blond Sasuke muttered a hello.

"Well I just wanted to tell you something... about this morning..." Naruto licked his lips. Damn he was so nervous. Sasuke wasn't saying anything so Naruto went on.

"Well I just wanted to say, that I'm not taking it back. I do... I do love you. Also, I think you feel the same about me! Sakura said so too. If there is even a chance that you do, would you even consider it?"

Sighing Sasuke leaned against the door frame and rubbed his forehead. He looked tired Naruto noted, he looks like he'd been thinking.

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice was low and it sent shivers up his spine. "No. I won't do this Naruto. It's not true."

"What do you mean it's not true?" Naruto exclaimed.

"It means what it means. You don't love true at all, it can't be."

Naruto felt tears in his eyes but he pushed them back.

"Sasuke it's only true if you want to believe it. It's true because I believe it. Why don't you? Don't you believe me Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was shaking by the end, his hands clamped in to fist by his sides.

Looking up Naruto stared directly at Sasuke. The raven's completely stoic expression was gone replaced by confusion. Emotion flickered in his eyes, he looked unsure.

Crossing his arms across his chest Sasuke stood and faced his body towards Naruto. "Naruto... You mean it's only true if I believe it?"

"...yes."

"Fine then. I don't believe it. I don't want this. Go away Naruto, my answer is no."

He heard the words and he broke. Naruto felt his world slide to the ground and shatter. The tears began to fall and his body shake. Looking into Sasuke's eyes once more and only finding a conclusive stare Naruto turned and ran. He ran from Sasuke, ran from hurt and he ran from his pain. That day that started in triumph left Naruto in pieces. So when Naruto arrived at his apartment he done the only thing he felt he could. Scribbling a hasty note for Tsunade and Sakura Naruto grabbed a few possessions and left Konoha. He didn't know where he was going, or what he would do. He did however know that it was true. How he felt was true. But having heard Sasuke reject him made Naruto hurt far worse than ever before. It wasn't just Sasuke Naruto ran from, he ran from his own pain. From his own heart.

--

Sasuke stood in Naruto's room. Clothes were strewn across the floor and precious possessions were missing. Naruto was gone. Sasuke didn't believe this. There is no way that Naruto could have been for real about his feelings. He couldn't love Sasuke... could he?

Tsunade had called both Sasuke and Sakura to her office to explain that Naruto had run away and demanded an explanation. Neither of them willing to offer up an explanation beyond a basic one and when they left the Hokage's office she was in a right state. The two passed Jiraiya in the hall as he went to see her. Sakura hurried her pace that was not a confrontation she wanted to be around for.

As soon as they were clear of the Hokage's building Sasuke said good bye to Sakura and before she could say anything teleported. He'd gone straight to Naruto's apartment where he had found nothing. No blond ...empty. Oh sure there was furniture and stuff but something was missing. It made Sasuke sad.

His eyes stinging from unshed tears Sasuke growled to himself. He had been given and explicit order to not go after the blond. He was not allowed to leave the village, neither was Sakura. Tsunade had decided to let Naruto go for a while. She apparently knew where he was.

It was the biggest shock to Sasuke's system when he realized that he was wrong. It three minutes from when Naruto had gone from his vision of sight for every part of Sasuke's heart to fall apart. What had he said? Why had he said that...? Why did he say what he didn't mean?

He had fallen to his knees and not moved until he felt the presence of Kakashi standing beside him. He had been summoned to see the Hokage, apparently Naruto was gone.

It was true, Sasuke believed it but he'd lost the chance and he couldn't go after Naruto. He wasn't even allowed to contact him.

One year... Tsunade had told them she'd give Naruto a year to sort himself out.

One year Sasuke would have on his own, to think about what he had done.

One year without Naruto.

Finally the tears began to fall and falling onto Naruto's unmade bed Sasuke cried.

--

**A/N:** -Flails- I'M SO SORRY! WAY MORE ANGST THAN INTENDED!! Oh man. I was talking to my friend who's having a hard time, as I wrote part of this and and and that is the result. I'M SORRY. But I still like it. I think Sasuke would have to be Naruto's only real weak point. Even in the real series. He just, is. :'D

ALSO SORRY FOR THE ANGSTY SASUKE. DOOD. What is it with me? I'm so full of angst it's coming out my... I won't finish that. Suppose life being as it is right now it's only natural. Meh.

Kay so this will have about 4 chapters. I've actually already got the ending all figured. xDDD If I get reviews, constructive criticism, I'll hurry up and get on with the 2nd chapter. Also, let me know if you think I should get someone to beta this... I don't think I've done that bad a job, but meh, lol I'm biased. :3

Tooroo, until next time!


	2. Piece by Piece

**A/N: **Hey again! Welcome to chapter two of It's Only True. Lulz I think this is the most I have ever managed to write for a story, and it will definitely be the first that I have completed at this length. I've already written 6,948 words(including this) now that for me is a new record; and we're only 2 chapters in. Hurrah! –happy dances-  
I'm gonna be strange and dedicate this to my friend who will never read this to know I did, regardless this is for you. I could never explain how much you influence everything I do.  
Kay, read on! –strikes a pose similar to Lee and shouts something or rather about the vigour of youth! - :'D

It's Only True.

By todo-mahem.

.:Chapter Two: Piece by Piece:.

1 Month.

"Oh fuck this." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

'_Emotionless bastard I can admit to being, but I will NOT be reduced to alcoholic because my love ran away...'_

'_Got driven away...'_

"By me...Fuck!" Throwing his drink against the nearest wall Sasuke stormed from the bar. Every night for a month Sasuke had sat at the counter, downing an almost deadly amount of alcohol before going to the blonds' vacant apartment where he would lie on the empty bed and think.

Kicking off his shoes at the door he stumbled into the dark room of the unlocked home. No one went there, not any more. Sakura used to come around to try and comfort Sasuke, but after three weeks of continuous glares and dodging kunai she gave up. She even stopped checking in on him at home. With Naruto gone, there was nothing between them.

Groaning allowed Sasuke slumped against the lounge room wall, falling to the floor; his back against the cold wall. Running his hands through his hair Sasuke pressed his face against his knees and prepared for the torture. It hadn't yet failed to come and he doubted tonight would be any different. For a whole month there had been no word from Naruto a fact which left Sasuke in turmoil. Not even a harsh letter, a death threat. No annoying long speals about how Naruto would beat Sasuke and become Hokage. Nothing.

At this point Sasuke would have given anything to fight with the blonde... to just see him; hear him. It wasn't enough to know he was safe; Kakashi kept both Sakura and Sasuke informed of that fact without revealing his source. No matter how hard Sasuke tried, who he threatened he still didn't know where Naruto was.

Even if he did know... what would he do?

'Ah...' Sasuke sighed with a level of relief. 'Here it comes.'

Wrapping his arms around his knees Sasuke seeked refuge in the only place he had, where Naruto remained. In his mind, his memories. Night after night almost as if it hit repeat the same stupid memories crept up on Sasuke. The ones where Naruto would smile and rabble on about something or rather; where Sasuke would smirk and dismiss him completely. No. Not completely, not inside. Inside, he heard everything. Noticed everything. The blonds increasing strength and determination; when he had stopped chasing Sakura and began chasing Sasuke. How that had felt inside... had just confused him then. Believe it, believe it, believe it. How pointless his words had seemed... but Sasuke couldn't help it now, believing those words that were now lost to the past.

In his one remaining refuge Sasuke surged forward into his pain. When Naruto and Sasuke had first had ramen at Ichiruka's alone. Sakura had excused herself, claiming to feel sick. For the first time Naruto hadn't paid any more attention to the kunoichi than he would a normal friend. When Sakura had left and he had turned to Sasuke and smiled that brilliant smile, Sasuke had to kick himself inside. It was as if all his walls fell from around him and a bright shining light was now shining into the darkness, focused on him.

It had started so simply that Sasuke hadn't even noticed. The time he spent with Naruto, how long ago did he begin to cherish it like this? As if it was precious; his own. Though he didn't show it on the outside, seeing Naruto was his relief in life. When Naruto wasn't there Sasuke seemed to seep back into his old habits until Naruto popped back into his world. The sun back, banished the darkness. Surly Sasuke vanished completely from inside even if the expression remained on the surface. He was happy... He just didn't want to admit it.

What would it have changed anyway? If I had have said... that to Naruto. Responded with whatever it is that I feel. Whatever it is.

'_It couldn't be... because I'd know if it was... that.' _

Right?

Leaning his head back against the wall Sasuke sunk even further into despair. He hadn't believed Naruto when it mattered and now look at him? Sitting here in this state.

"I'm pathetic, pining away." Sasuke mumbled. It wasn't what an Uchiha would do. An Uchiha would get up and fight.

... An Uchiha wouldn't have let it get this bad.

"ARGH!" Jumping to his feet Sasuke stormed from the vacant apartment. The sun no longer shined in there so why should Sasuke be there? He had his own dark place to wallow in. Sasuke almost made it to the corner before he stopped where he stood.

Slowly turning in his place Sasuke made his way back to the darkness. It was where he belonged after all. At least until the light came back and helped him up again.

---

3 Months.

He was worse than Tsunade when she had won a bet. Worse than Iruka when he caught his students sneaking out; worse than ten thousand highly trained jounin attacking the village. All of those would have been preferable to Sasuke as he drowned in angst.

It was as if the world had ripped him off and sold him short, leaving him in debt so far that he completely gave up. Only the logical thing which so many were sure would happen; didn't. The way they thought Uchiha Sasuke would go down; well they assumed it would be with his naturally stoic expression followed by his vowing to seek revenge upon the one who put him in this position. In that case the world would be lucky that he didn't do that. What giant rock could withstand full on depression accompanied with a Sharingan?

His missions were carried out with such a level of ruthlessness that even Tsunade had balked at him when he came back covered in blood two hours after he had been sent to dispatch twenty ninja's. The twenty minutes had included travel... it was a new record.

The anger in his eyes was enough to make even the boldest children of Konoha run ten thousand miles and their parents, who were made of tougher stuff, run one thousand. His aura was so terrifying it had convinced more than one elder that death was on its way when Sasuke passed.

The state of mind that Sasuke was in almost compelled Tsunade to contact Naruto... almost.

She had in fact just received a letter from the brat and he in short had told her of his progress. He would be back in nine months willingly or not but with that date set, she couldn't help but wonder if he would be too late.

---

5 Months.

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Training was beyond boring these days. She could count on one hand the times that she had been beaten. Against Sasuke, that was unbelievable.

At least it would have been if he had been trying. In truth Sakura had admitted a long time ago that fighting Sasuke was like fighting a dummy. Not even pain reflected in his emotionless eyes. Besides, it wasn't as if he did this willingly. Tsunade had demanded that he continue his training even if she had taken him off missions. Four months after Naruto had left Sasuke had changed once more.

The anger had subsided into something far worse. Sasuke lacked even the capacity to throw a kunai straight let alone comprehend a coherent thought. Tsunade had called it the final stage, where Sasuke would either break it or make it. She had estimated that it should take him about one month to come to his conclusion.

If he didn't choose to beat his melancholy, well then steps would have to be taken... none of which were particularly pleasant. It had given Sakura chills just listening to her master explaining them. Lazily she threw a kunai with pin point accuracy at Sasuke head before throwing another to intercept her own. She had learned a while ago that Sasuke wasn't going to block her attacks; the scars were her proof.

He stood as he had every other training session, in the centre of the training ground. He stood facing Sakura, not even bothering to make eye contact. He was staring at the ground, arms hanging listlessly by his sides. Briefly Sakura wondered where he was before dismissing the thought. It wasn't impossible to read his mind anymore. It was written on his face. He was thinking of the past as he had every day for about five months.

And it was almost time for it to end.

Picking up her bag from the ground at her feet, Sakura walked from the training grounds, away from Sasuke. Next time they met it would be time.

---

6 Months.

'_So this is it eh?' _Sasuke had his back pressed against the tree, his body broken and bleeding from the various wounds that had been inflicted by the kunoichi. Reaching up to his right shoulder Sasuke plucked a bloodied kunai from his flesh and examined the tip. Through the blood the cold dark metal reflected the light of the sun as it shone through the clouds.

The light flashing across his face, Sasuke started. His body began to shake as if he had just awoken from a very long sleep. He felt weak. He felt tired... but more than that, Sasuke felt something new awaken inside of him. The determination that had slept inside of him for months slowly surfaced prepared to face the truth.

Pulling another two weapons from his body Sasuke pushed himself away from the tree, stumbling forward to take a defensive position. He briefly registered the flash of uncertainty on Sakura's face as she tried to perceive his emotions. He was ready to face it all, face the truth and face the past.

Ever so slowly Sasuke began to tear down the wall he had built inside. It amazed him how easily it crumbled, how unstable it had been. How had he not even have been able to see past it?

Little by little the light seeped through, shedding its warmth onto Sasuke. It was only a little compared to what Naruto would spread, but for now it was enough.

"Sakura..."

Startled the woman looked into his eyes. Over the years that is what she had become; she was no longer the girl that Sasuke despised. She had proven him wrong.

"Thank you." His words were small, his voice slightly cracking from the strain of holding back his emotions. It wasn't time yet.

From the side of the clearing Sasuke heard a low sigh, which he pushed aside to concentrate on Sakura. As if he had never stopped, Sasuke resumed where he had left off. He may have stopped training with determination; he hadn't let his body waste away. As fast as ever Sasuke preformed the hand signs and let out an inferno of fire at Sakura. She dodged the fire but did not manage to avoid the kunai which sunk into her flesh in three different spots. Falling to her knees Sakura stared dumbly at Sasuke before smiling. She looked so tired that Sasuke had to question how long she had been trying.

As if proof she silently fell backwards into sleep.

Sasuke walked to Sakura's side and slid to the ground beside her. Her wounds were not serious; in fact she had already healed them internally, allowing the bloody kunai to slide from her body with ease. This was it Sasuke thought as he sat beside the unconscious girl. He was ready.

"I'm ready now Naruto." Sasuke whispered to the silent clearing. Briefly he glanced to the side of the training ground from which he had heard the noise, but whoever was there was now gone. Grabbing hold of Sakura's hand, Sasuke looked towards the sky and watched and waited for the clouds to part once more and let the sun shine.

Cracking a weak smile Sasuke stroked Sakura's hands.

"...I'm ready to believe in it now Naruto." He whispered to the sun as it broke through the darkness.

---

Sakura just stared dumbly at Sasuke as he spoke his words. He had changed so months in the six months since Naruto had left. His depression had hid most of his changes though and when he had looked back into Sakura's eyes she could hardly believe what she saw. When did he become... so handsome?

Sasuke's face had grown slimmer, and his hair which draped shaggily across his face was a deeper black if possible. His eyes, which had once held nothing but a superiority complex now showed some emotion, not all, but who expected that?

He had grown taller and leaner and if possible even more irresistible. Though it wasn't desire that Sakura felt as she stared into his dark eyes. It was happiness and relief. Sasuke was back, he'd be ok.

Sakura hardly tried to dodge the blaze that erupted from Sasuke before he threw the kunai. She had been fighting with Sasuke for two days now, never once stopping for rest. Ever so slowly he had started to respond to the violent attack and when he first dodged her punch she had almost cried with joy at the flicker of anger in his eyes.

Now all that was left to do... was to get Naruto back. Sakura for one did not want Sasuke to return to how he had been. She had decided long ago that it would be her mission to convince Sasuke to chase Naruto. Two years ago to be precise when she had faked illness to leave to two alone. Glancing back over her shoulder to smile reassuringly once more at the blonde, Sakura had noticed the look on Sasuke's face even if he hadn't realised it was there.

She had watched as slowly Sasuke had changed and revelled in Naruto's warmth. The blond had to have carried around the sun for it to have alighted Sasuke, but he had somehow managed it. He had finally caught up to Sasuke. When he had brought Sasuke back to Konoha that was only the half way mark. Now, after he'd chased Sasuke as far as his heart could bear, he had finally given up. It was the saddest day in Sakura's memory as she remembered the look on Naruto's face as he stood out front of the Hokage's office. He had never looked so broken... Sakura was glad that she hadn't seen him after Sasuke and his confrontation. She could only imagine his expression. It could have convinced the world to stop turning.

Feeling warmth on her face Sakura wondered when she had gone to sleep. She couldn't have been out for long. She could feel hands embracing her own and slowly she registered the words that seeped from Sasuke's lips.

Slowly she let one eye open a fraction as she glanced at the sky. It looked like the clouds were finally leaving.

Letting her eye droop shut again Sakura began to sink once more into unconsciousness. It had been so long since she had slept.

'_...This is so utterly corny... so hopeless... Sasuke... Naruto...'_

Her last thoughts mixed with the swirling mist that had been creeping into her dreams. Slowly the sun parted the mist, walking hand in hand with Sasuke.

---

Tsunade walked slowly back to the village humming to herself. She didn't break stride as Jiraiya appeared at her side. Briefly she explained the Sakura's progress with the Sanin and allowed a small smile to break out on her lips as she concluded.

"So now, all that's left is for Naruto to come back." She said.

The white haired man laughed at Tsunade's expression linking his arm in her own.

"That... has been taken care of." Jiraiya said before laughing again.

Ripping her arm from his, Tsunade halted in her steps and glared at the man.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." The frog man smirked.

"I'm warning you Jiraiya. I will not hesitate to kill you if you interfere with Naruto."

Reaching out Jiraiya petted Tsunade on the head. "No need to worry Tsunade, I have everything under control."

Before Tsunade could even react Jiraiya was already running full speed from the Hokage. She didn't need excuses to try to kill the man. Physical contact was enough.

Not wanting to let the man down, sure that was why, Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

---

Naruto sat with his back against the wall of sand. The sun warm against his skin Naruto glanced briefly at the storm clouds in the west. Gaara had said that it would never reach the hidden village. Trying not to doubt his friend, yet not wholly believing him Naruto couldn't help but feel nervous at the sight. The huge clouds were rolling closer by the second and with them came an unease that had Naruto sweating.

'_Six months...'_ Naruto thought to himself.

It had only been half of his time and yet Naruto couldn't help but feel like this was it. He wasn't making any progress despite his latest letter to Tsunade. What more could he do? Naruto was beginning to wonder... if he was cut out for running away.

Sparing one last glance towards the west Naruto stood up and went inside. Naruto needed advice.

In the west thunder broke the calm of the desert.

**A/N: **... and it's done. It is now 3:50am and as I have been for the past two weeks... I am still awake at such hours. Perhaps it's not the best idea to be writing this now. As you can tell it's so unbelievable angsty and corny that I can't help but want to start again. But I won't. Que Sera Sera, and well as far as I can tell its how this damn chapter is meant to be.

I promise the next one will be better... ok well I will try. :\

It's surprising how this came out actually. It wasn't planned at all. I already have the next chapters plan done, in my head it's already written. Not this chapter though. Oh no, it had to play hard to get. The freaking flirty idea's left me hanging and this is the result. Surprisingly though; it wrote itself.

Please review, I'd love some feedback. This time around, reviews will receive my eternal love and devotion + my best friend as your slave for a week. (Don't tell her I said that D: )

Lulz Cheers ~

It's Only You – by todo-mahem .:Chapter Two: Piece by 10


	3. Step by Step

**A/N: **Hello again. (: Wow... I actually finished chapter 3... how long after I said I would/could? Its not that I didn't want to.. I have like seven half finished attempts. In fact I'm still not 100% sure that I've nailed it and gotten where I wanted to. Though I did attempt some comedy in this so feel free to shoot me if the want arises. c:

I'll dedicate this to Eveybaby13 who gave me a review earlier today that made me so happy. ^^ Thanks, I hope you read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did.. well yeah... it so would not be shonen -cough- Yaoi -cough- and the rating would blow your mind. ;D

It's Only True.

By todo-mahem.

.:Chapter Three: Step by step:.

Running, running, running. He'd done it before and Naruto would do it again. He'd chase down his targets and get them one way or another. He'd never give up, that was his promise.

Yet this... this kind of running was entirely new to Naruto. It terrified him because for the first time in a long time Naruto was running away. And he had no hope.

He'd ran as fast as he could using his chakra to fuel his movements, eating up miles and miles as he went. He swept past trees, people, animals as a flash of orange that was gone as fast as it was there. Naruto felt he had never ran so fast in his life.

When he eventually slowed to a stop by a trickling stream Naruto paused to gulp down water before once more taking off without any particular destination.

'_I just have to get away.'_ Was the only thought that Naruto allowed into his head.

'_Away, away, away, away... away .... away..... away...' _ Naruto didn't know when he left consciousness. He didn't even realise that he wasn't awake. As his movements waned and his head fell forward his body followed.

When Naruto awoke moonlight flooded his sight as he tried to sit up, but fell back from the strain. How long had he been lying there?

Glancing around the clearing Naruto's eyes widened in alarm as he comprehended the situation.

Three old women sat on a tree trunk not two metres away, hunched over and staring silently and intently at Naruto. A cold wind stirred causing chills to run up Naruto's body and as he looked down he noticed that his shirt was rolled up to his chest, the seal clearly visible.

"Jinchiruki," The woman in the middle croaked without looking up. "You're far from your home."

The woman on the left stirred and stared straight at Naruto, cold white eyes reflecting in the moonlight. "Far away, and nowhere to go but back."

The woman on the right coughed lightly before she too looked up, her eyes as clear as the others. "All alone and terribly unloved."

Once more the woman in the middle spoke, as she too looked up, her eyes deathly pale. "Poor little fox, what will you do now?"

Slowly Naruto sat up, eyes wide and wary. Rolling his shirt back down Naruto turned to the old croans, crossing his legs.

"Wha- What's it to you what I do now?" He managed his voice sore and hoarse.

"What's it to us?" Asked the one on the right. "Well... you could say that we do not approve of you wanderings."

"Yes..." The woman on the left spoke up once again. "The beast of fire should be kept locked up, not roaming freely."

"Hush." The woman in the middle spat out before Naruto had a chance to retort. "Heed us Uzumaki, don't lose your heart to this darkness, it's not becoming and It is an insult to your parents. Become strong once more, stronger than before. Train yourself until you can face again your adversaries. So that when faced by them you do not even blink. Do that and return home."

As one the old woman stood and walked away into the darkness, Naruto didn't even breath as the disappeared from site. Five minutes later as If broken from a spell Naruto called out after the woman, not expecting a reply.

"AND HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT?!"

As if from nowhere, carried on the wind the old croans voice whispered in his ear. _"Find your path, find your teacher, or are you incapable? Any Hokage could do it." _

Naruto stiffened at the words. _'Any Hokage huh?'_ Naruto mused to himself.

'_Good idea!'_

---

1 month.

Gaara was never easily surprised. Ever.

The pure notion would be scoffed at by ever member of the Sand village who knew they're Kazekage as the emotionless boy he outwardly was.

But when Naruto, worn and battered showed up at the gates of Sunagakure and collapsed one month after he was reported missing from Konoha, well the rumours have it that Gaara went so far as to let his eyes widen at least one tenth of a millimetre. Those rumours were quickly squashed when the Kazekage reportedly turned and walked away from the unconscious Shinobi without a second glance. Ruthless was their leader, and they loved him for it.

When the blonde finally woke in a dark cold room with white sheets tucking him into the bed snugly, well to say the least he freaked. Perhaps the head case med squad had come to get him, had Tsunade finally dubbed his as insane and sentenced him to a life of solitude. White walls did not go with orange!

Jumping from the bed Naruto felt his way around the room until he came to a door which he wrenched open, squinting from the light on the other side. As his eyes adjusted Naruto let out a cry of shock before jumping back a meter and falling on his backside.

"... Stoic as ever I see Gaara." Naruto muttered, pulling himself to his feet. Rushing forward the blonde grabbed the Kazekage's hand warmly and smiled a small smile. "It's good to see you."

Naruto expected at the least a grunt of reply, or a nod of recognition. But instead Gaara's face contorted into a sort of grimace and glare which would have sent any missing-nin, running back to their village, begging for mercy.

Taken aback Naruto clenched his hands in front of him and fidgeted.

"What. Happened." Gaara said each word as if it was painful to talk with a level voice. His eyes, still slits of furry caused Naruto to warily step back a pace.

"Well... uh, you see... I kind of... hmm, well I suppose I... and then, you see... well, yeah..." Naruto mumbled.

"...I see." Gaara spoke a bit lighter this time. "Follow me Uzumaki."

With that Gaara turned and walked down the hard sandy walkway.

Naruto almost breathed a sigh of relief when they came out onto the balcony. Fresh air assaulted him like a welcome friend and Naruto felt a lot lighter.

Gaara sat with his back against the balcony wall, placing his giant gourd beside him. Naruto walked nervously up to the balcony ledge before turning and facing Gaara.

"Explain." Gaara's voice was quiet but demanding and with a sigh Naruto told Gaara everything. When his story was done Naruto dropped to the ground, laying his back, hands folded underneath his head.

"So what do you think Gaara?" Naruto asked. "They meant you right? You're the stoic bastard that the three granny's said could help me face Sasuke again."

"Hmm." Gaara replied.

Sighing loudly Naruto closed his eyes.

"You've changed Naruto." Gaara said quietly, causing the blondes eyes to fly open as he turned his head and looked at the other man. "And I do not like it."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, surprise in his voice.

Gaara's eyes narrowed once more. "I mean what I say. You're not the same. I expected you to be...well, more like you were last time you were here. Right from the start, it's like your light has gone out."

"Oh." Naruto said, turning his head back and staring at the clear blue sky. "Well, I suppose it has."

"Hn." Gaara stood and pulled is gourd strap back over his shoulder. "Stay as long as you like Naruto, but while here you will train with me. Be ready."

"Ok Gaara." Naruto said as the Kazakage walked back inside.

Naruto stayed on the balcony until darkness settled over the desert. As the cold crept over him nostalgia kicked in and Naruto immediately thought of Sasuke's dark hair and pale skin which seemed to reflect the pale moon so completely.

Cursing to himself Naruto stood and walked back into the darkness of the Kazekage's building.

---

3 months.

Naruto crawled into his room, clothes torn and breathing shallow.

Moaning loudly to the empty room as he collapsed onto his bed Naruto didn't even bother to take his shoes off before curling up into a ball and waiting for the fox to heal his wounds.

Gaara had been as unrelenting as usual, with his knowledge of the fox's ability he didn't hold back in the least.

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled as he stretched out his right arm. It had been broken in yesterday training, and almost again this time around. No matter how long Naruto had been sparing the Kazekage he was as strong as ever and holding his own was challenging.

"Ergh! Why am I still here?" Naruto mused to himself before his face became blank as pain rushed forward inside him.

"Oh...that's why." Naruto curled up tighter, hugging his pillow to his chest. Stupid Sasuke.

'_I bet he's just fine without me... Just fine.' _Naruto thought as his tears spilled over.

"No!" Naruto yelled to the empty room, as he wiped away his tears. Letting his expression settle back to the blank focused face Naruto felt a little more content.

Last time he tried to do that, as the many times before, he'd failed and cried himself to sleep.

Satisfied with his improvement Naruto allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Little did he know, that in your sleep your true emotions cannot be with held.

'_Sasuke.'_ Naruto whispered, as the tears continued to flow through his tightly closed eye lids.

Gaara, checking in on Naruto in the night noticed his tear streaked face. From now on the training would have to be harder. Glaring at nothing in particular Gaara closed the door and walked towards the rooftop to keep watch over his village.

Stupid perverted bastard.

"If this plan doesn't work I'll show him why my sand coffin is feared, and never give him the chance to tell the tale of it." Gaara muttered to himself as he went.

---

5 months.

As kunai clashed against kunai, the final weapon in this battle, Gaara fell forward, lying flat on the ground.

Almost a second later Naruto followed.

Breathing heavy the two tried to regain their composure and after five minutes Gaara managed to sit up, while Naruto merely rolled over onto his back and stared at the stars.

"Good fight." Gaara murmured.

Grinning from ear to ear Naruto stretched. "Yes." He replied.

"You're improving a lot."

Inwardly Naruto revelled in the compliment. Keeping his voice level Naruto spoke quietly. "Thankyou."

Sighing loudly Gaara stood and kicked Naruto's foot.

"Ouch! What was that for you stupid bastard??!" Naruto yelled, getting to his feet and glaring at the other man.

"I am not Sasuke." Gaara replied his expression level and stoic. "You do not have to treat me as you will him."

"...Oh." Naruto's face was shocked. _Sasuke_. His name sent a streak of anguish through Naruto's gut. Trying to hide his grimace Naruto faked his best smile and punched Gaara lightly on the shoulder. "Yeah I know that! Sorry."

Glaring and turning his back on Naruto Gaara began to walk away. As Naruto began to follow him, Gaara stopped.

"Also, there is no point in trying to hide from me what his name does to you Uzumaki. You may fool the others and lie to your Hokage in those letters... but I am not oblivious. Try harder."

Naruto didn't move as Gaara walked from the training grounds.

Falling to his knees Naruto put his hands to his eyes in an attempt to stop his tears, but there were none. He couldn't cry any more. He hadn't cried for a while now. He didn't feel any better for it though.

"Why, why, why?" Naruto moaned quietly to the empty air. "Why can't I hate you?"

Wrapping his hands around his stomach, as if in attempt to hold in his pain Naruto stayed where he was until the light touched the sky.

Glaring at the sun as it stretched over the horizon Naruto couldn't help but wish for the darkness to come back and engulf him in its own, cool hold.

"Oh god I miss you Sasuke." Naruto murmured. "Just a little longer Sasuke... we can be together soon." Naruto felt his sadness once more well up inside him.

'_After all, he was my best friend before I loved him like this... I can do it again.' _

---

6 months.

"Gaara?" Naruto slipped through the door to the office as the Kazekage turned from the window and looked at him.

"Do you need something?" He asked, his expression as neutral as ever.

"Uh, well actually...I think it's going to storm...I mean I know what you said, but I was just out there and it looks huge!"

"Yes, but it won't reach here. Not at this time of year, I've told you this." Gaara said, turning back to the window and looking out over the village.

"Right..." Naruto said.

Sighing Gaara placed his hands on the window sill and relaxed forward. "What do you really want Uzumaki?"

Naruto paused. Of course Gaara would realise that wasn't what he wanted to say.

"Well...I know I said a year, and it was agreed upon... but I think I want to go back." Naruto said lamely. "To Konoha."

Gaara didn't say anything so Naruto continued.

"It's just the storm I saw it and I had a feeling, that well I shouldn't stay here anymore. It's like its waiting for me or something!" Naruto rambled. "I've never been one to run and hide, and this feels like just that! I can hide my emotions pretty well now, I've had time apart and Sasuke should have gotten over what I said by now right? So I think it would be ok now, I think I would be ok now and-"

"Naruto." Gaara cut him off.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Do you still love him?" Gaara words came out of nowhere, completely taking Naruto by surprise.

"Uh...Well yeah...I don't think that will ever change, but I want to see him again...even if I can't have him know my feelings."

"...Good. You can go." Gaara's reply should have shocked Naruto but not one for postponing things; Naruto instead rushed forward and hugged Gaara before running from the room.

"Thanks Gaara, bye!" Naruto yelled, already half way down the hall.

Gaara let out a light sigh.

"He was right." Gaara murmured. "He knew he'd go back now... he got it exactly."

'_You better be right.' _

'_Of course I am!' The Sanin had answered. 'You'll see, let him think that he's in control, that he'll be able to cope. In the mean time Sasuke should pull his head in.' _

'_Hn.' _

_Jumping to the window sill Jiraiya turned and grinned at Gaara. 'Oh, and one more thing... when I'm right, which I will be, since you doubt me so much how about you call me "Super Great Sanin" from then on, deal?' _

_The man winked before turning and jumping into mid air and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. _

"Like hell." Gaara muttered as he kept his ever vigilant eye on his home.

He felt it in the air as the wind smoothly changed direction, facing back towards Konoha. He watched as the orange form rushed through the village towards the gate, waving at various villagers as he went.

"Good luck Uzumaki..." Gaara said quietly.

---

"Tomorrow." Jiraiya stated blatantly.

"What?" Tsunade replied not even trying to hide her annoyance.

"Tomorrow he will-" The man had to stop his words for his loud sneeze which sent him stumbling backwards comically. Rubbing his nose Jiraiya continued. "Eh, excuse me, probably one of my women talking about me. Anyway as I was saying, Naruto will be back tomorrow."

"What are you talking about? What have you done this time?!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her fists on the table before her as she stood up, knocking over her chair in the process.

"Oh calm down Tsunade, it's unbecoming. It's all a part of my plan."

Rage formed on the woman's face.

Jiraiya was already halfway to the village gate before she even had time to form her threat.

---

Sakura placed the two mugs of hot tea on the table as Sasuke entered the room and glared.

"I thought I made it clear that I did not need you to do this Sakura." Sasuke stated.

"Oh I'm quite sure you did Sasuke." Sakura replied sweetly. "But I on the other hand haven't had a chance to go shopping as I've been indisposed for the past two days with matters regarding one of my best friends and well I was really aching for a hot cup of tea. Though you wouldn't know anything about that would you, ne?"

Sasuke scowled and sat that the table as Sakura sat across from him.

"So, when he's back," Sakura began. "Will you tell him that you love him too?"

Completely ignoring the woman Sasuke picked up his cup and swallowed the hot liquid.

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Hey do you think this mark on my face where I got a bit burnt by some fire yesterday has cleared up well enough? I'm not too sure..."

"I'll tell him." Sasuke said. "If he will listen."

Smiling Sakura replied. "He will, I'm sure he will."

"Mmm."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I'm glad your back... Really."

"...thanks."

The silence that followed was more comfortable than the two had ever shared. But the looming thought of Naruto was never too far from either mind like a dull ache.

It had been long since Kakashi had sat with them as team 7, but Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had on more than one occasion came together for ramen or drinks.

The empty seat beside Sasuke drew Sasuke's attention out of the corner of his eye.

"Soon." Sasuke murmured while Sakura reached her hand over the table, taking his in her own and giving it a light squeeze.

---

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!!! /hands out eternal love. Please review with critisism/death threats/abuse and/or marriage proposals. 3 Take care. (: Until the next and final chapter.

P.s: Check me out on deviantArt!! .com. (:


	4. Together Again

**A/N:** Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. There's not many who did, but I gotta tell you, I only have to read them once to get such an urge to write, such a happy buzz, I just wanna sit here and giggle endlessly. Which I do. I'm so lame. Sob.

Here it is! The last chapter of Its Only True. I completely admit to this being rushed, somewhat half assed and probably completely, 100 percent crap, but, there was something inspired in this that made me truly want to keep going. I hope it reaches anyone who reads this.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. According to the breakthrough my shrink claims that I have had, I can now admit that with at least 10 percent more honesty. (Out of what though? )

It's Only True.

By todo-mahem.

.:Chapter Four: Together Again:.

---

Sasuke had escaped.

Honestly, you could hardly call it that. After numerous escape attempts in the past months, to no avail, this was far too easy.

Grabbing no more than he needed, only 6 months and 1 week after Naruto had left Konoha, Sasuke walked out of the front gate, without opposition.

'Well fuck.'

Sasuke was more than annoyed at the lack of concern for his departure. What was different now from before?

Sure, Sasuke wasn't a depressed crazed angsty screaming raving ninja with a kunai in one hand, and a bottle of alcohol in the other. Not that he would ever admit to being in that state. Ever.

Screw it. If the village didn't care that he was leaving, he wouldn't care that they didn't care. Brushing it off his shoulders, Sasuke made way for the horizon, heading straight for the village of Sunagakure.

In the distance Sasuke noticed a giant cloud, black in the sky. Not that it mattered, rain or shine, he'd find his sun.

---

Jiraiya was still running. Still.

But, oh ho ho, not only from Tsunade this time. No, this round he was running from several Anbu and more than half of Konoha's elite Shinobi.

Why, you may ask?

Well... it's simple really. Not only had Jiraiya conspired with the Kazekage to assist Naruto in his early departure from the Sand village, but now Tsunade had been informed that he had knowingly let Sasuke unto the knowledge of Naruto's location.

Also, a certain line in a certain book by a certain writer, as had been pointed out by a certain pervy Shinobi with grey hair and a mask on his face, had clumsily, or to his discretion 'accidentally' written Tsunade instead of the lead characters name.

The scene in which her name was written 'accidentally' just so happened to be incredibly detailed. Kakashi's face as he read aloud the line held no remorse. Neither had Jiraiya's as he was introduced to the error.

So, alas, the poor, perverted Sanin, respected among the elite as a worthy Ninja, and by the fans, an amazing and talented writer, was running for his life from a woman scorned.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Irony.

---

As Naruto ran towards Konoha, he didn't give much thought to what he would do when he got there.

He didn't give much thought to anything really.

An indescribable urge moved him forward, and Naruto obeyed willingly.

It was thus, that Naruto, not paying attention to his surroundings, tired after running for almost 3 days straight, ran smack bang into a tree trunk and was rendered unconscious.

---

Sasuke was witness to a very, sadly, familiar sight 2 days after departing Konoha. He had been running, only stopping once or twice, straight towards the sand village.

He hadn't once stopped thinking of Naruto, what he would say to him, what the blonde would say, what he would do. Would he hate Sasuke.

Not a thought escaped his scrutiny as he mentally prepared for the encounter.

What he wasn't prepared for thought, was the unceremonious way that he was reunited with the dobe.

He watched, as with an almost comical air, Naruto who wasn't paying attention to anything apparently, ran straight into a hanging branch.

Naruto, sprawled on the ground was obviously unconscious, a large red lump on the side of his head. It was an extremely serious situation. Though, one that Sasuke had been witness too before. When Naruto and Sasuke were mere Genin, Naruto had done something incredibly similar, sparking for the first time real, uncontrollable laughter from Sasuke.

This time was no different.

Sasuke almost had a fit, his voice ringing out around the woods as his mind's eye played back the scene again and again.

Stumbling over to Naruto, holding his aching stomach and half giggling like a school girl, Sasuke sat down beside him and unceremoniously reached for his water bottle, which he the proceeded to pour onto Naruto's face.

---

Cold, wet, pain, laughter, water, laughter, Sasuke, laughter-wait what?

Sasuke.

Sasuke laughing.

Opening his eyes slightly, Naruto flinched from the pain the movement caused. It would heal soon enough, whatever it was.

How had he acquired the pain anyway?

That aside, what the fuck was Sasuke doing here.

"Oh god. This dream again?" Naruto groaned aloud.

Slowly Naruto sat up, watching Sasuke all the while, who sat quietly beside him, his emotionless face as impassive as ever.

"What is it this time then Sasuke? Same as usual?" Glaring at Sasuke Naruto continued. "Hot, forest, steamy sex? Or was that the one at the beach. Hmm..."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"...What?"

Ah. Sasuke's voice seemed more real than his dreams usually provided. The sound sent thrills across Naruto's body.

"Oh, no need to be embarrassed Sasuke..." Naruto rambled slightly. "Dreams are there to embellish fantasies, or so Sakura says. You wouldn't believe one she told me about you... ah... but you're in my head, so you already know!" Laughing, the blonde closed his eyes again.

Sasuke didn't say a word

After a moment, Naruto opened his eyes again.

"Right?"

Sasuke stared straight at Naruto.

Naruto looked back.

"...Right?"

"...No."

Another moment passed.

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

Naruto felt his face go red, beyond red even. As he opened his mouth to say something, anything to break the silence he stopped. What was he doing?

The whole point of Gaara's training was to help him withdraw his emotions. Sure, he hadn't been even remotely successful, but he'd vowed to try.

Wiping the look of embarrassment off his face, Naruto looked at Sasuke with little or no expression on his face.

"Sasuke, it's good to see you." The well rehearsed words slipped easily from his mouth. "I've wanted to apologise for my actions before I left, they were wrong, no, I was wrong and I'm sorry. If we could, let's be friends again, ok?"

A dozen emotions flickered across Sasuke's face, which to say the least was completely new to Naruto.

Emotions? Sasuke? What the?

"Naruto..." Sasuke began.

"No, really Sasuke. You don't have to worry about a thing. I won't believe it, so it's not true right? Right?" The desperate tinge of emotion in Naruto's voice surprised him, but he pretended not to notice. He needed Sasuke to accept him back in his life.

Naruto wasn't at all prepared for what happened next. Not even a little bit. Seriously.

Sasuke's lips pressed against his own, caused his body to freeze absolutely, it was probably the longest Naruto had ever sat still in his life.

Sasuke.

Kissing me.

Sasuke. Kissing. Me.

Sasuke--- SASUKE'S TOUNGE.

The last revelation to cross Naruto's mind immediately brought him out of his afore mentioned state and saw the blonde throw his arms around Sasuke's neck with Such gusto that Sasuke fell backwards, Naruto going with him.

For an indistinguishable amount of time the two lay on the cold hard ground, grasping at each other's body for dear life, kissing and touching. It was the closest they had ever been, and Naruto was completely in 'la la' land.

---

For the most part, Sasuke was discovering 'la la' land for himself.

He hadn't given it a thought as he kissed the blonde. Seeing Naruto as he was, had caused Sasuke to lose any rationality he thought he had.

After a while, Sasuke pulled apart, smirking at the pout on Naruto's face when he did.

"I was going to say, before you interrupted me, Naruto," Sasuke murmured, Naruto was now looking at him with a slightly wary expression. "I've decided to believe you. To believe in it."

"What?" Naruto said with an incredibly stupid look on his face.

"Tch, Dobe." Sasuke said. "It's only true if you believe it... that's what you said. I'm saying that I will believe it."

After a moment, Sasuke smiled slightly, before leaning up and whispering in Naruto's ear.

"I love you."

Naruto stared at Sasuke.

After a moment, he frowned slightly. "Teme, don't call me that..."

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"Wait..."

Naruto blushed.

Sasuke sighed.

"You, you said you love me." Naruto said.

"Yes."

"Oh."

A moment of silence.

Naruto grinned and laughed before leaning down and kissing Sasuke again.

"So, does this mean you still, you know... love me?" Sasuke asked between Naruto's kisses which were now being applied to his entire face.

"What? Ofcourse I love you Teme." Naruto stated.

"Ah... good then." Sasuke said, blushing slightly.

After a moment, Naruto moved forward until his face was directly over Sasuke, looking straight into the other eyes.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked his voice husky.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked, his eyes widening slightly at Naruto's tone.

"There is something I think we need to do, to kind of make this official..."

"...What is it?"Sasuke asked, suspicious now.

"Ramen."

"..."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

--- End ---

---

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. Please direct all your hate mail to the give a fuck fairy, review, and have a nice day! C:

Oh, and... The 'believe it' pun that I was trying to avoid using too much... "It's only true, if you believe it." I just want to say... orz... It wasn't intended to begin with, but it makes me laugh so I left it in. There isn't really much more too it. I finally got back into fanfictions by reading my past favourites, and an especially good one by an amazing writer, which unfortunately will probably never been finished since they haven't updated for a VERY long time. (OO83 on here ) It made me realise, that its incredibly disappointing to be kept waiting, and that I was being so lax on my own updates! XD

I also apologise completely for grammar/spelling mistakes. It's extremely early in the morning, and well, I fail. haha

I hope you will read/review this and my other stories, reviews keep me motivated after all!

Thankyou so much to the readers. Cya next story!


End file.
